In The Real World
by Vegetamonster5
Summary: Percy and his friends appear at my house by magic. Find out how I get them back to Camp Half Blood!
1. Books and IPODs

**A/N: I liked this idea. I could write over 50 chapters with this!**

I sat at my couch and loomed over my Last Olympian book. I sniffled out of sadness when I found Luke died. That's where the Titans get you.

"Mizzenmast!" I shouted in anger.

Suddenly, as if by magic, my book dropped out of my hand to the shaggy carpet. The book glowed and out flew Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. Grover started munching on the can I left out on the coffee table.

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled, getting up from my place on the couch.

"He eats when he's sad," Percy explained.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

I put my hand on my chin in thought. I wondered _why _they were here. Was it a quest? I decided to speak when Nico interrupted.

"Guys, he's surely Jason, Thalia's brother. I mean, he has a scar on his and he is wearing a punk-like shirt," Nico said.

"Actually, the scar is from a defective potato chip. Also, well, I do like heavy metal," I explained.

Each of them shot a look at each other. I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"Well, for now, each of you will sleep on the floor or couch. Thalia, you get the couch because I support Percy/Thalia," I said.

Thalia cheered and sat down on the couch. She pulled out her IPod and started rocking her head to the music. We also all sat down due to being bored. I got an idea.

"Let's play a game!" I said, excited.


	2. Satanic Games and Libraries

"We could play Dungeons and Dragons," Nico suggested.

Everyone turned to the eleven year old. I know Nico liked Mythomagic a while back, but why was it a game I liked?

"We don't have the game board," I quickly said.

There we were. Bored again.

"I want to go to the library," Annabeth commanded.

"Sure. I'm pretty certain you guys would like what the real world would like to offer," I said.

The gang considered this. Annabeth was jumping up and down with joy. Grover calmed her down.

"Let's get in to the van," I announced.

Once we all piled into the van, Percy pulled out Riptide, which thankfully was in pen form.

"Keep it in your pants, Percy!" I shouted.

Apparently, he had smelled a "monster." The poor squirrel had a scary fate.

Once we entered the library, Annabeth's eyes widened. "I never seen so many tomes before," Annabeth mused.

She rushed over to the young adult fiction section.

"We'll be a while. We're sorry if we're louder than usual," I told the librarian.

The librarian evacuated the building. She clearly had read the books before.

I peeked over to the music section. Thalia was checking out music. I looked all around me. Nico and Percy were sitting on the beanbag chairs in the children's section waiting to leave. Annabeth was in the big book section while Grover was in the nonfiction section reading up on plant life. I sighed. I wanted to leave, to my surprise.

"Jason, come here. I see no CDs of Nine Inch Nails," Thalia called.

I walked over. "My name is Nick, not Jason," I explained. "I recommend you look for Stephen King."

_BOOOM!_

"Uh oh," I muttered.

"Nico made the water fountain blow up!" Percy tattled.


	3. Tyson Joins the Ride

"Okay, guys, we have to do community service along the highway today," I said.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because one Son of Hades can't keep from blowing up a building for one hour!" I angrily shouted.

Nico slumped down in his chair, disappointed in himself. I guess I just lost my temper there. However, he did obliterate the children's' section of the library.

"Well, why just one session of community service?" Annabeth questioned, after an awkward moment.

"That's the good news," I said, suddenly excited. "The library was planning on renovating, but still need a water fountain. This session is paying for that. On that very happy note, let's get into the van. Percy, no Riptide unless I say so."

"Okay, but don't blame me when your house gets attacked," Percy assured, as sliding out the door.

I shrugged. As I was about to close the door, my home phone rang. As natural, I walked to it and answered.

"Hello, this is the Smith residence," I addressed.

"Hello, Nicholas Smith," an operator said. "You will be picking up trash on Route 29. Please report to the Police Office to receive your trash-picks."

As I was walking to the van, I said, "Okay, we're riding to the police department to pick up our tools. Nico, give Grover his deodorant-stick."

Nico tossed Grover the Degree from the back seat. We were all dressed in our raincoats, as there was a 20% chance of rain. Annabeth was looking miserable, she accidentally ran over a rabbit while testing out my four-wheeler.

I sat at the driver's seat. "Okay, please no mishaps or injuries along the way. It's only a five-minute drive," I said to myself, near silent.

"Ponies!" A voice was shouting from across the street. Stupid Amish people.

Suddenly the van rocked. A huge person was right next to us. He was excitingly pointing to a horse-driven carriage.

"Tyson, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, energized as the huge child was.

The "Cyclops" stopped. "I don't know. I was hammering a weapon in the forges when I found myself in a person's living room. I opened the door, saw a pony, and now I'm here," he explained.

"So, wait a minute. You're Tyson, Percy's brother?" I said. "Come in."

Tyson climbed into the left-middle seat. I didn't want anything more to happen, so I quickly drove to the police station.


	4. Trash and Cliffhangers

To the everyone except Percy, it was surprising that the police department had a waiting room. Thalia was looking disgusted, while looking at a National Enquirer tabloid. I explained to everyone that it would only take a few minutes for this, but Percy and Nico were slumped in their chairs, passed out.

A middle-aged blonde lady walked over to me. "Hello, do you know where you are assigned to community service?" I nodded. "Okay, here are your tools. Please return them at 6:00 tonight," she said handing them to us.

I tapped Nico and Percy on their shoulders and we departed. We all piled into the van and I turned it to the metal station.

"That hurts my ears," Tyson complained.

"Sorry," I said, turning it off. I shudder at the fact he could kill me just for his ears hurting. It was a calm drive, thankfully.

Later, after the drive, we parked on the grassy part next to the road. The road was scattered with empty soda cans, wrappers, and grocery bags. This is going to be a long night, I thought.

Luckily, Tyson ran along the sides of the road and picked up all the waste, even a dead raccoon corpse.

"I have no idea why I did this. I just hate clutter," Tyson said to people with mouths dropped.

I opened the trash bag and Tyson emptied his hands of trash into it.

"Well, we are in a sticky situation," Annabeth explained. "If we turn in our tools, now, they'll think we didn't do the job."

"We could play hot-potato with my deodorant stick," Grover said holding it up.

I felt disgusted at the chewed up deodorant stick. I could've sworn Grover ate it.

I looked over to a bridge a couple hundred feet away. Annabeth and Tyson were using a half-full water bottle as a rainbow-maker. The picture was Chiron looking into the picture, with all of the campers surrounding him. I realized how real they looked. I thought it was all fiction.

I walked over. "I am afraid you will need to get help from this mortal. If I am correct, the mortal said a magic word top get you out of the 'book.' This magic is called tome-calling," Chiron was saying. "I might be mistaken, but, there is a sorcerer of this magic not too far from your position. His name is Klodius." And with that, the image faded.

Annabeth turned to me. "What magic word did you say?"

"I said 'Mizzenmast," I explained.

Just then, somebody tapped me on the shoulder. "Hello, where am I?" A boy who looked like a Latino Santa elf asked.

**A/N: Oh don't you just love cliffhangers? I don't. Read, review, and report. Scratch out that last part, please.**


	5. Dean Burns

It was hard to explain to Leo that he was in the real world. Very hard.

FLASHBACK

"You are in the real world," I explained.

"I already was," Leo countered.

"Demigods and Titans are just myth. To us, this is the real world. In simpler terms, you are in a different world," I told.

"I don't believe you. If so, who's my daddy if you know so much?" Leo snarled.

"Vulcan, or Hephaestus," I answered.

REALITY

We were all sitting on the sofa. Tyson was playing with his portable game system he invented himself. Leo was staring at Percy.

"So you're Percy Jackson," Leo mused.

"No, no, He's Dean Burns. He's just a neighborhood kid who lives here until his parents come back from vacation," I quickly said.

When, if, they came back to the books, I didn't want to mess up the plot. Leo knowing who the mystery camper is could really mess up a story.

"Sure, yeah, they are on a cruise in the Bahamas. They're gonna be gone for the summer," Percy played along.

It was June. We could keep this going for three months if we had to.

"Okay, Chiron said there was a person who lives on 2 Maple Street. He goes by the name of Klodius Ryner. Sadly, he hasn't been seen for years," Annabeth read from a note card.

We all looked down. Ironically, Tyson's game made the game over sound, _pew pew pew_.

"Well, we can always try," Percy suggested.

Nico put his hands to his temples. "Sorry, guys. Mr. Ryner has left the building. Twenty years ago, as my father said."

Tyson's game made that sound again. "Will you stop dying, Tyson?" Annabeth chided,


	6. A Fabulous Water Park!

It was a normal day. A normal day except for the fact that there were a bunch of demigods and one Cyclops roaming through my house. I couldn't get over the fact that Thalia could snooze through all the commotion.

I passed Thalia and opened the door. I ran outside to catch the Sunday paper and check the mail. Once I opened the mailbox, I picked out the only item in there. It was a paper saying I won some competition for a water park day for eight people. Good enough that Leo, Tyson, Thalia, me, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Nico were going.

I stormed into the house and blew an air horn. "Everyone gather 'round!" They did. "We're going to the water park today. Each of you gets twenty dollars. We each stay together. Anybody not in favor of this?"

"When do we leave?" Percy asked.

"Good question, Percy. We leave when everybody is packed," I explained. "None of you have any equipment for this… I got a bunch of stuff I was going to turn into good will. I'll give that to you guys! Thalia, are you okay in a rainbow two-piece?"

She growled. "If I need to, I will."

Later, we appeared at the water park. The park was as big as Hurricane Harbor at Six Flags. The air smelled of pee and barbeque. Either there was an accident at the cookout next door, or we were at Tide Land.

"Okay, guys, for now, you are to swim in the Wave Pool. I'm gonna go rent some inflatables for the Lazy River," I announced.

They charged toward the wave pool. The air was calm, too calm. In the Midwest, that meant a tornado. I decided not to worry about it as I ordered the floaties.

"Eight floaties, please."

"Sorry, sir. I regret to inform you that there is a tornado warning in effect and you and your gang need to report to the shelter," the rental person said.

I called the gang over to the shelter. They couldn't hear me, they were too busy playing in the wave pool.


	7. Flogging

**A/N: I won't update as often because I have another story on FictonPress. My account is RandomnessOverload. ADD ME!**

"Guys! Get over here!" I epically shouted with the storm blowing my hair back.

Thalia noticed the tornado. "Holy Zeus!" Thunder rolled in the distance. "Sorry. Guys, there's a tornado going on. Dean, did you cause it?" They swam over and got out of the pool. They walked to me.

"There's a disturbance in Olympus…" Leo said darkly.

"Shut up, Human Torch," I commanded. "Let's go to the shelter!"

We got inside the tiny shelter. "Dean, Thalia, who caused the storm?" I asked. (Thanks Eleos!)

"Nobody caused the storm, I think. We were flogging some kids with lightning bolts when you called us over here," Percy said.

"YOU WERE FLOGGING KIDS WITH LIGHTNING BOLTS?" I loudly asked.

"We said we were sorry," Nico explained.

"Hey, it looks like the sirens stopped. Let's go back home," Annabeth noticed.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I have other things, y'know! **


	8. Blocked by a Writer

Chiron trotted into my room. "Hello, mortal. When are you going to continue your story on us?"

"Holy crap a horse!- I mean, I had writer's block and other stories and stuff.."

"Nick, you have to write us. Is it in your mom or dad or Dr. Burrito? No. IT'S IN YOU, SOLDIER!"

"Go away."

**A/N: Sorry guys, I actually have a life so, it might be a while before a new chapter. R and R**


End file.
